


Fix me

by brazul



Category: SHINee
Genre: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU GET TRIGGERED ABOUT SUICIDE, I'm in an angsty mood and I was listening to Crazy, It's really SAD okay, OR SELFHARM, Please Don't Hate Me, Stay Safe People, mention of selfharm, post-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazul/pseuds/brazul
Summary: Everyone do different things to come over the loss of a family members. Some people have more healthy ways than others.
Kudos: 3





	Fix me

**Author's Note:**

> English's not my first language, and I know it's short. But this is the first thing I've written in YEARS so bear with me here. And please don't kill me.

"You should stop doing this to yourself. It's been years."

Kibum sighed at the voice, tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. 

"Hyung, come on, this is not healthy." He tried to push away Taemin's annoying voice but it turned out to be too hard to ignore when the younger placed a hand on Kibum's shoulder. 

"Please Tae, go bother someone else." 

"No, you have to-" Taemin cut himself off when Kibum threw his phone on the bed - hard - and turned around. 

"Do not come and tell me what's healthy" he spat out. "You've burried yourself in work since it happened, Minho's pulled away and we all know about the rumors of why Jinki always wear long sleeves. So take care of yourself before you bother me with your nonsense of what's _healthy_!"

"But-"

"No but's! Get out!" Taemin gave him one last look of disappointment before he left the room, leaving Kibum to his demise. Said man sank down on his bed, picking up his phone displaying the sms conversation.

 _My beloved_ _Kibum_

*

They sky was grey and promised rain and the breeze were cold. _So fitting_ Kibum thought as he walked on the stone path to his destination; in his hand a small sapphire-colored paper flower. The graveyard were empty except for two men further away busy with digging hole in the ground, big enough to fit a small human. Oh... _Oh!_ Kibum hurried past them with his gaze the other way while trying to push away the thoughts going through his head. No one's actually surprised about it, with what's going in the world, but it's still awful to have it so close. Then it's so harder to live in. 

"You know, things not going so great right now. I guess it's better for you to not be here. After all, you hated seeing other people suffer." He had reached his destination and sat down on the patch of grass under his feet.

"Thing's will never be the same after this; but I guess it haven't since... yeah." He took a deep breath. "I know you count on me to take care of the others, but I don't think I can do it. Not anymore. Everything's going wrong and I just can't _fix it!_ " Kibum ended the sentence in a sob and burried his head in his hands while letting his tears stream freely. 

Ten minutes went by, twenty. An hour passed before Kibum sighed and stood up. 

"But you know what, don't worry about me. I may not be able to fix the world, but I can fix _me._ " With that he turned and walked away, head high and a destination in mind. The rain started to drip from the sky darkening the stone path. The men from before hand already left and the site we're once again empty.

Left was a sapphire-colored paper flower, resting on the quickly darkening stone of the gravestone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
